There is known from CH Patent 640690 a watch case comprising a case middle equipped with a decorative part in the form of a ring, the ring being engaged in a groove provided in the visible face of the case middle, and being partially covered by bridges integral with a bezel mounted on the case middle.
There is also known from EP Patent 1098233 a watch case comprising a rotating metal bezel having over all or part of its surface projecting inserts made of a synthetic material.
The watch cases described above have several drawbacks. It will be mentioned firstly that the machining and/or manufacturing operations are complex, which results in an increase in manufacturing costs. Further, the assembly process requires several steps, which results in an increase in manufacturing time. Finally, it will be observed that the decorative part requires specific machining according to the desired aesthetic effect, which means several references must be stored.